Cell Phones
by Laryna6
Summary: Al Saiduq and Cadis Etrama di Raizel agree that they are amazingly useful human inventions. Nobles and summoning rituals are pretty handy too.


_This is a thank-you giftfic for thelastseptentrione of tumblr!_

 _They requested DeSu2/Noblesse genfic._

* * *

Jungo was cooking alongside a girl with long white hair as Al Saiduq and Cadis Etrama di Raizel ("The name they call me is 'Rai'") bent over their cellphones.

"Programming came naturally to me as a being of the Record, but your species' ability to grasp languages should extend to programming languages," Al Saiduq was saying. "Displaying text to screen is a traditional beginners' exercise for programming. Humans are so inventive."

The dark-haired god's red eyes were avid as he typed furiously before finally hitting one last button and raising his phone to show Al Saiduq the screen.

Several phones went off. "Nicaea?" Hiro asked, tensing, but the silver-haired man with the scar on his lip shook his head and turned his phone for Hiro to see an animated picture made up of characters that took one sip of what was either coffee or tea, then another, then another, and finally let out a calm little sigh.

Hiro let out a sigh of relief.

"I should have thought that Master might take an interest in programming!" said the excitable man with long, wavy blond hair, shaking his head at himself. "But his language facility hasn't seemed to be much help with mathematics…" His description in the summon app was Human Frankenstein, which was… okay then, but Hiro had seen weirder things this week, like a binary system trying to pretend to be human that didn't see anything weird about floating everywhere instead of walking, so he hadn't asked. He'd just changed the subject when Daichi asked before the man could get annoyed, like a true friend.

Rai was already typing away again.

Another message, this one displaying a shrug followed by a sigh.

"Even divine magic doesn't let you get good at math without work, huh?" Daichi lamented.

Hiro grinned: he didn't need the help.

There was applause from where the other three gods were watching Hinako dance – they'd cleared away a lot of the tables and chairs from the JPs cafeteria to make room by the kitchen for everyone to hang out like this, and since there _was_ room...

"Beautiful, simply beautiful," Karias said, handing her a rose. Hiro wondered where he'd gotten it from. When Kama succeeded in making a run for it, a summoning ritual designed to call him back got Noble Karias instead. Not that Hiro was complaining, when it worked out for the best. Lukedonia wasn't part of the same dimension as Earth, so it wasn't being erased. That gave them somewhere to send the civilians _and_ help fighting the septentriones.

"Incredibly elegant!" the white-haired one agreed, still clapping, looking at Hinako with stars in his eyes.

The third one, the blond with short wavy hair didn't say anything but they could all see he was blushing.

Well, Hiro guessed that proved that Hinako's dance worked on gods, so the plan would have gone fine if they'd needed Shiva.

Raskreia had already gone home with most of them, but the four who looked around Hiro's age, Karias (who acted like Joe's age) and the four with Human in their description according to the summon app (the grey haired one had acted like he hadn't quite expected it, but snorted and stuck his hands in his pockets instead of commenting) had stuck around for the victory feast.

Jungo put a bowl of chawanmushi down on the ground for Jungo the cat, who jumped down off of Rai's lap to accept the offering – the cat and the noble were having a conversation before Al Saiduq drifted over to talk to Rai, who was fascinated that Al Saiduq had made his own cellphone app – and Seira deftly picked the last of the balls of takoyaki out of the hot oil and put them on a plate. Deftly navigating through the crowded cafeteria, she handed the plate to Hiro.

"I'll show you to his office," Makoto said.

Hiro nodded, letting her walk ahead of him.

She knocked on the door. "Sir? Hiro's here to see you."

"Ah, Hiro." Yamato opened the door, smiling.

Hiro smiled and held out the plate.

"I should have known that you wouldn't hold a grudge for my attempt to save humanity and bring about a better world." Yamato took one of the takoyaki off the plate and popped it in his mouth, standing close to Hiro.

No, Hiro was just glad Frankenstein had pounced on the chance to be the bad guy and ruin Yamato's dreams by asking if he _really_ thought he could trust Polaris, who was the same kind of general being as Alcor, and that since Polaris objected to mankind's advancement, if Yamato _really_ thought Polaris would create a world where worthy people advanced humanity without ruining it all somehow, since it was the opposite of what Polaris wanted.

If Frankenstein wasn't there to do it, Raskreia would have handled it by the way she was rolling her eyes. Hiro was just glad he hadn't had to take sides against Yamato, when he was Yamato's first friend. Yamato might pretend to be stoic, but when he got emotional he got _very_ emotional. Hiro was worried about breaking his heart or something, when his grudge against Alcor was such a big deal to him.

Personally, Hiro's take on the subject was that Yamato had no people skills, and Alcor had no people skills. Aside from being very friendly and lending a hand to things, and Yamato had no experience with friends _and_ didn't have a lot of people helping him when he was growing up, so it made sense that he hadn't recognized Alcor's goodwill when he saw it.

"Have you thought about going to high school?" Hiro asked.

"What do you mean, Hiro?"

"Well, if three gods are going to high school, they think it's a valuable experience. Seira and Regis are trying to learn more about humans: I think you could learn a lot that way."

"Attend high school?"

"You're right?" Hiro nodded. "I'm about to graduate," and his best argument for getting Yamato to go to high school would have been to have him attend with Hiro, because Yamato did want to spend more time with his first friend. "And they're graduating this year too. Why don't you take some college classes? Observing deities for JPs should make them give you time off work, right?"

"Nobles, not deities," Yamato said, and a fanged mouth swallowed another takoyaki.

Hiro wondered if he and M-21 were related.


End file.
